gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/What was REALLY Said (For Those Wanting To Know)
LosSims2Hey! *12:17Prae-erhi *for you http://oi44.tinypic.com/15w0gy.jpg *Kurt's Boy 86 has joined the chat. *12:19Kurt's Boy 86K *LosSims2 has left the chat. *Trae209 has joined the chat. *12:20Prae-erHelp me calm him down Justin *12:20Trae209I'M F**** HEATED RIGHT NOW *12:20Prae-erAs in Trae while I talk to someone *12:20Kurt's Boy 86Trae, Harri wants you to check your PM *Why, Trae, what's wrong? *Sadball48 has joined the chat. *LosSims2 has joined the chat. *12:21Trae209I swear don't take away my rights if I curse. *I'M BIPOLAR AND I CAN'T HELP IT. *Zinnia3 has joined the chat. *12:22Trae209THIS MOTHER-- *UGHHHHHHHHH *12:23Kurt's Boy 86Trae...we're all friends. I'm sure they understand *12:23Trae209UGH. I SWEAR I'M MOVING TO THIS CHAT FOR GOOD. *12:23Kurt's Boy 86Here's the deal *This chat is to help people deal with stuff *12:24Sadball48tell us what's wrong trae *tell us everything *so we can help *12:24Kurt's Boy 86Anyone anyone says as the result of a personal issue is told in confidence *Trae, go on *12:24Trae209DO NOT MIND MY PROFANITY. *12:24Kurt's Boy 86No worries...whatever it is, we're here to help *12:24Zinnia3all is forgiven here *12:25Trae209THIS DUDE I JUST FUCKING BANNED DECIDED TO MAKE A FANFIC, AND I NEVER KNEW THAT HE WAS JUST GONNA SLAP OUR NAMES IN THE DAMN FANFIC. *So, thanks to Jen, this dude put me and Harrison as a married couple. *And I'm not cool with it at all, because my parents look at my computer and they don't even know I'm bisexual *and they don't know that Harrison's my boyfriend. *12:26Kurt's Boy 86Let's talk to Doc and get it as a rule that all fan fics have to have to either A) Get your permission to use your name, likeness, and personality or Use made up names *12:26Trae209Furthermore. *We asked him nicely to fix it. *12:27Zinnia3oh THAT fanfic... that was extremely strange *12:27Trae209So then, this guy wanted to say "OH, YEAH, I'M STILL KEEPING THE NAMES BUT IT WON'T BE ACCORDED TO YOU" *Like WTF? *So then after that. *Me and Jen suggested that he should frigging make fake character names. *How about today, I told this dude to fix it or we will have to remove them. *He's like some, I gave him permission to use it. *12:29Zinnia3He doesn't even own the script... *12:29Sadball48I know which fan fic you're talking about *lol *12:29Trae209YEAH I DID. BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT FOR HIM TO FRIGGING USE OUR NAMES! *He made this shit so difficult for me and Jen, *HOW ABOUT HE SAID THAT HE COULD REMOVE JEN AND MARIE-LAURA'S NAME, BUT NOT MINES BECAUSE FUCKING OWNS LEGAL RIGHTS TO THAT DAMN NAME AND CHARACTER. *This dude said that he doesn't ever recall me asking him nicely. *AND I DID ASK HIM NICELY. *AND HE SAID THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO KEEP ARGUING. *WHEN HE'S THE ONE BEING INSUBORDINATE. *HE SAID THAT I THREATENED HIM. *AND NOW, HE SAID THAT IF I DO ANYTHING, THAT HE WILL REPORT IT TO THE WIKIA STAFF. *And then I said that if you keep my name, then I'm leaving. *And he said that he doesn't frigging like blackmail. *And now I'm fucking stupid and wonder why I gave this dude another chance when I should have kept his ass banned. *12:32Kurt's Boy 86WTF *12:32Zinnia3Why would he even use everyone's names anyway? It doesn't even make sense *12:33Trae209EXACTLY. *LIKE COME ON. *12:33Prae-erDoc is talking to wiki staff anyway *12:34Trae209The dude says that he doesn't own the script, then who the hell does? *12:34Kurt's Boy 86He never changed the names. I JUST checked *12:34Zinnia3I actually recognize the script *12:34Kurt's Boy 86Like JUST NOW *12:34Trae209He didn't, he's a hard-headed jackass! *12:34Sadball48I checked Justin *look at the very first one *12:35Zinnia3It is very similar to a play I once saw *12:35Prae-erHe probably changed the ones that he didn't have permission *12:35Kurt's Boy 86Chapter 5 isn't changed *12:35Zinnia3which was an original adaptation of And Then There Were None *12:35Sadball48Maybe he hasn't go around to changing them *12:35Kurt's Boy 86Trae's name is still in there *12:35Sadball48it would take a while *How long would it change you to change all "Jaxon" in your ff to "Bob" *12:35Kurt's Boy 86He said it was sorted ages ago..menaing he finished it *12:35Trae209And then Celeste defended him saying shit like, "Maybe it's not accorded to you," *I'm fed up with the Glee Wiki, seriously. *12:36Kurt's Boy 86Not I am changing them all now *12:36Sadball48don't start bringing celeste into it *12:36Trae209I'm really gonna make this chat the only chat I can go to. *12:36Zinnia3where else would they get the name? honestly. *12:36Kurt's Boy 86MATT *12:36Sadball48i don't feel comfortable gossiping and using a persons name *Sadball48 was kickbanned. *Sadball48 has left the chat. *12:36Prae-erSorry I wasn't going to deal with matt's bs *12:37Trae209I don't have no shit to say about this. *12:37 Category:Blog posts